Lizzie's Life After Rome
by LucyFitzgerald77
Summary: Check it out! Updated June 20th! Lizzie and her friends' lives after their trip to Rome and Mexico.LG! COMPLETE!
1. At The Airport

(At airport after trip in Rome)  
  
"Ok, this is MY bag people, no one else can touch it!" said Kate, grabbing her bag quickly. Everyone who had went on the interesting trip to Rome were standing around the U-shaped luggage conveyor belt watching to see when their luggage would "appear". All kinds of   
suitcases, bags, and purses were going by. Lizzie saw her purse and picked it up. Ethan pointed at a suitcase."Hey, that suitcase looks just like mine!" he announced. "Umm, that's because it IS your suitcase!" Kate pointed out. "Oh, then I should get it before it disappears," he realized aloud.   
(Toon Lizzie: "He needs HELP!!)  
  
Lizzie's Point Of View:  
Now that I have all of my luggage, I can relax a little. Aww, Gordo is so cute standing there. Wait! Did I just say to myself that he is cute?? I can't beleive I'm thinking that. I know that I kissed him. I wonder what he thought about that kiss. He seemed pretty surprised by it. Wait, is that a good thing, or a bad thing. Hmm...  
  
End of Point Of View  
  
Lizzie noticed that Ethan didn't get his suitcase in time. It disappeared under the little curtain on the belt. "Hey!" he yelled,"that curtain just ate my suitcase, I have to save it!!" He   
jumped on the conveyor belt and a LOUD alarm went off. By that time, everyone was staring and   
pointing. Poor Ethan was so scared he fell off. When that happened, everyone laughed. Gordo put his head in his hands and shook it. "Oh Ethan, man oh man," he thought. After Ethan got up and everyone calmed down after laughing, the "Rome Group" finished getting their stuff(yes, even Ethan's suitcase) and began to leave the airport. Lizzie was sitting on a bench still thinking of Gordo and that kiss. Gordo came over and sat next to her. "That sure was funny with Ethan and his suitcase," he said. "Yeah," she agreed in a "distant" voice. She was smiling, but Gordo could tell she was thinking and wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. "Is anything wrong?" he asked. "N..no, not, no, there's nothing wrong," she stumbled on her words. (Toon Lizzie "Yeah right!")   
  
Gordo's Point Of View:  
I wonder what she's thinking about. I don't know if I should ask her because she may not want me  
to know. But then again, Miranda's not here for her to talk to and I'm sure she doesn't want to   
confide anything to Kate. But then again, she has already considered me her other best friend and after that kiss, I wonder if...(Gordo's Point Of View interrupted by Lizzie).

"Gordo, my parents are motioning that it's time to leave now." "Oh ok," Gordo got up and followed Lizzie.   
  
Back to Gordo's Point Of View:  
I wonder if she was thinking about me, or that kiss, or maybe something else? I wish I knew, but I can't ask her now with everyone around.   
End of Gordo's Point Of View  
  
Lizzie's Point Of View:  
It's not a good time right now, but I'm determined to find out what Gordo thought about that kiss. It's not like he'll get mad at me if I ask him sometime. I just don't know if I have the guts to do it.   
End of Lizzie's Point Of View


	2. Lizzie and Gordo Confess Part One

(Oh yes, I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters, I only want to continue the characters' stories)

When the McGuire's returned home, Lizzie immediately went to her room to unpack. After she was through with that, she decided to call Miranda and tell her all about the trip in Rome. Picking up the phone, she started to dial Miranda's number. Suddenly, she stopped. "Wait," she thought, "I don't want to tell her anything yet until I know how Gordo feels, he's the one I need to call". She started to punch in his number. She suddenly stopped again. "No, I will have to tell him in person, I think that is the best thing to do," she thought, and then looked at her blue, flower shaped clock. She decided that it wasn't too late to stop over at his house. Little did she know that Gordo had the same idea. In fact, he was already on his way over to Lizzie's house to talk to her! His mind was spinning. "Ok Gordon," he thought, "You can do this, you can do this, just focus!" He went up to the McGuire's front door and was just about to knock, when Lizzie opened the door. "Gordo, I was just going to your house, I, uh, need to talk to you," she said. "What a coincidence, I came over to talk to YOU about something," he smiled, leading her over the stoop to sit down. "You can go first," she laughed hesitantly. Gordo took a deep breath, "Lizzie, earlier today, you were thinking about something and I just wanted to ask if it had ANYTHING to do with ME". (Toon Lizzie:"DON'T lie to him!") "Well...," she started.(Toon Lizzie:"DON'T!!") "Yes," she said, "I was thinking about you". Gordo smiled. "What about me?" he asked. (Toon Lizzie:"Oh no, he wants to know what! He wants to know what!") "About when I kissed you," she replied. "Well, that's what I was ho..., er, thought," he said, looking away. Lizzie looked at him accusingly. "I heard that "hoping" part almost slip out, Kate was right, you DO like me!" "I don't know where she go that from," he said. Lizzie's heart sank, he didn't seem to like her the way she thought that he did. He turned his head to look right at her. "But, she's right".

Sorry it's so short, but more will be soon! :-)


	3. Lizzie and Gordo Confess Part Two

(A/N: Ok, this is chapter 3, and yet again, it's short too, but I have "life" and that bad word school(UGH!!) that I need to focus on. Please review, your suggestions really help me. I am really thankful for the ones ya'll have given me already. Ok, and on with the story...)  
  
(Toon Lizzie:(jumping up and down)"Kate was right!! Kate was right!!!")

Lizzie tried to act calm and cool as she could."She is?"

"Yes Lizzie, I have wanted to tell you for a very long time, but I just couldn't grab enough courage to do it. I have loved you more than a friend every since I have known you. I guess I also thought you would think that it's weird to "like" your best friend," he said with much emotion in his voice.

"Oh Gordo, no, not at all, in fact, I think it's wonderful since you and I have grown up together and know each other so well, it makes it so special," Lizzie explained to him.

"Liz, he said, "I am so glad you feel the same way, it'd be awful if you didn't. You know, when one person gives someone else a favor, that someone should give something in return".

And with that, he held her close and gave her a passionate kiss.   
When they moved away from each other, Lizzie whispered: "Thanks Gordo," and hugged him.

"Well, tomorrow, I was wondering if you would you like to go on a, you know, a date?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd love to!" she said excitedly.

"I'm so glad we shared all of this with each other," Gordo said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Me too," she replied.

"I love you very much Lizzie, but I am going to have to go now," he said, giving her a hug.

"Ok Gordo, I love you too!!". She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye," he got up and started to go home.

(A/N: Ok, that was corny, I know, but I am not feeling too well today. Oh yes, how am I doing grammatically?? I think I have improved, but still need some help. Anyone have any suggestions?? :-) )


	4. Lizzie's Phone Call To Miranda Part One

(A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews, they help out alot. Also, I will be taking in the ideas of Matt/Melina later in the story. Also, their first date will be featured in either chapter 5 or 6. I am feeling better today, so this chapter will be longer. Enjoy!!)

Feeling overjoyed, Lizzie went inside and up to her room to make that phonecall to Miranda. When she dialed the number, it rang a few times, and a strange man picked up. "Barker residence, may I inquire who is calling?"

"I, um, was trying to reach Miranda Sanchez, I must have the wrong   
number," Lizzie said hesitantly.

"Ah yes, the Sanchez's, they were the people we bought this place from," he replied.   
  
"WHAT??" exclaimed Lizzie, completely shocked.

"You didn't know that they moved away?" he asked.

"No sir, I didn't, where did they go??" she asked, still very surprised.  
  
"They moved to New York miss, I happen to have their phone number around here somewhere if you would like to contact her," he replied hastily.

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful if you could," Lizzie said eagerly.

"Ok, the number is 749-377-9978(A/N: I really don't know what New York's Zip codes/phone numbers are, sorry if I am totally off!!)

"Thanks very much sir!" said Lizzie.

"You're welcome miss, glad I could help you," he replied.

"Bye!" she said. He hung up without saying anything else, but Lizzie didn't mind, she was off to try Miranda again. (Toon Lizzie:"Boy, does that girl have some explaing to do!!") Although it was long distance, Lizzie called her as fast as she could.

Miranda picked up."Hello?"

"MIRANDA!! HI!!" Lizzie said eagerly.

"OH LIZZIE!! How are you?? How was Rome?? How did you get my number??" Miranda asked all of this with much enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm fine, Rome was great, and a Mr. Barker gave me your number, but oh Miranda, why are you in New York???" she replied.

"Well Lizzie, over the summer, after coming back from Mexico, Dad found out he lost his job, so he had to look for a new one," Miranda said soberly.

"Oh how awful!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Yes, it was such a letdown. Well then, after looking around, he got this one here in New York, I was really upset about it though, instead of happy for him, but I knew it was for the best," she explained as quickly as she could.   
  
"Oh Miranda, I am so sorry you had to go through all of this. It will be so weird not to have you around anymore!!!" Lizzie sympathized.

"Yeah Lizzie, I miss you and Gordo so much!!" Miranda sounded so sad to Lizzie, even though she was trying to sound like "everything's A-Ok!"

"Omigosh!" Lizzie exclaimed, "I need to let Gordo know about you! You don't mind if I call him?"

"Sure, that's fine, it'll be nice to talk to him too," Miranda replied.  
  
Lizzie called up Gordo.

"Hey, good timing, I just walked in the door, miss me already??" he asked.

"Sure I miss you, but I am calling to let you know about Miranda," Lizzie said sadly.

"What's wrong??" asked Gordo.

"Oh Gordo, she's moved away to New York because her dad got a new job and she's not coming back and I miss her so much and..." she explained quickly.

"Oh man! That's rough, it sure will be strange without her around," he said sadly.

"That's what I said to her" she explained.

"Is she on the other line?" he asked.

"Yes she is, and Gordo, let me be the one, if you don't mind, that tells her about "us", ok?" she asked him. "Sure Liz, whatever you want is fine with me," he said, smiling, even though Lizzie couldn't see him. (Toon Lizzie:"Aww, he is so sweet".)

"Thanks Gordo," she said, reconnecting back to Miranda.

(Part 2 coming really soon!! Please review, and sorry I left it at such suspence.)


	5. Lizzie's Phone Call To Miranda Part Two

(A/N: It's kind of short, but next chapter will be long, and all about Gordo and Lizzie's first date!! :-) So, that should be pretty interesting.)

"Miranda, Gordo is here now," Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey Miranda, that's awful about you having to move to New York, I will miss you alot," said Gordo.  
  
"Hey Gordo, yep, it sure is weird here and I miss both of you guys soooo much!!" she replied.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo agreed. "So, how did YOU like Rome?" Miranda asked him.

"I had a great time, however, I won't give all of the details, because Lizzie wants to tell you about it instead," he explained.  
  
"Ok then Lizzie, SPILL!!" Miranda said excitedly.  
  
"Well, our flight there went well and Rome is soooo beautiful, and then I met this guy named Paolo and he was,"

Lizzie began, but got interrupted by Miranda."So cute, right?"   
  
"Well, he was to me when I first met him, but now, I consider him such a jerk, that I hope I never see him again!" Lizzie said angrily.   
  
"Whoa, what'd he do??" Miranda asked eagerly.  
  
"He tricked me into believing he was someone that he was not," explained Lizzie.   
  
"That's awful, I'm sorry that had to happen," Miranda sympathized.  
  
"Well, all things happen with good reason, to make a long story short, Gordo here really helped me with the whole "Paolo situation" and in the end, even though I didn't "have" Paolo, I did get a boyfriend after all," Lizzie said happily.  
  
"WHO?? Tell me ALL about him! What does he look like? How old is he?" Miranda asked with much excitement.  
  
"Me," said Gordo.  
  
"What about you? We're talking about Lizzie's new boyfriend, not you," Miranda pointed out.  
  
"We are talking about him Miranda," said Lizzie happily.  
  
"Huh??" Miranda was confused for a second, and then figured it out. "OMIGOSH!! You can't be serious!! Really??? That's SO awesome!!!"  
  
"Yup!" both Gordo and Lizzie said.   
  
"Well," said Miranda, "I'm going to have to go now!! I am SO happy for you guys!! Good luck you two! Talk to you soon!"  
  
"Ok, bye Miranda!" Lizzie said.   
  
"Nice talking to you, bye!" said Gordo.  
  
That left just Gordo and Lizzie on the phone after Miranda left.   
  
"Well," Gordo began, "I hate to, but I have to go too, Mom wants me to wash the stupid dishes."  
  
"Aww, ok Gordo, I love you! Have fun!" said Lizzie.   
  
"Yeah right," Gordo said sarcastically, "Bye!"

(Please review!!)


	6. Stuff and Lizzie and Gordo's First Date

(A/N: Ok, I hope this chapter will be more interesting. Also, it is the  
longest one I have done so far, so I hope you like it. I noticed that   
some of you were disappointed about Miranda. I will defintely keep her "with" the story with phone calls, IM, and stuff. Matt and Melina will be mentioned in this chapter. I am not sure yet if I will have them "romanticised" so to say, but I hope they'll still be interesting to ya'll. Whoo-hoo! I can't wait for American Idol, go Diana!!!)  
  
While Lizzie was getting ready for bed, Matt was in his room talking  
to Melina on the phone.   
  
"Well, she just got off the phone with old loverboy," he informed   
Melina, "I mean, Gordo is such a cool guy, I just can't see what he sees in my stupid sister, it grosses me out that they were SMOOCHING in front of **my** house!!"   
  
"Well, that's how the ball bounces," Melina said, clearly not interested in Gordo and Lizzie's love life.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, I mean, I saw it coming, just wondered   
when the heck it would actually happen," he told her.   
  
"So," she said, trying to change the subject,"What are we going to do  
tomorrow?"  
  
"Hmm, well I overheard Lizzie's conversation and Gordo and her are going on a date tomorrow, so wouldn't it be cool if we followed them around and did some, ahem, spying?" he asked.  
  
Melina thought about it some. Sure, she thought romance and stuff was sickening, but spying was the coolest thing around, except for trying to be better at Matt in everything.   
  
"Sounds good to me," she said.   
  
"Ok, well I'll call you tomorrow when I find out the time they are going," Matt informed her.  
  
"Ok, cya," she said.  
  
He hung up and decided to go to bed after such a long day.

When Lizzie woke up the next morning, she remembered all of last night's events. Her and Gordo, and Miranda's moving away. It all seemed so impossible at the moment, that she thought briefly that she was in a dream. But, she knew she wasn't. After getting dressed and ready, she called Gordo to ask what time they would go on their date.   
  
Mrs. Gordon answered. "Hi Lizzie, Gordo is still asleep, but I can tell him to call you when he gets up".   
  
"Ok, thanks," said Lizzie, clearly disappointed. She hung up and decided to eat breakfast, even though it was 11:48 AM.   
  
"Good morning sweetie," Lizzie's Mom(A/N:Ok, after this I am calling her Jo from now on and her dad, Sam) greeted her with.  
  
"Hi Mom, can we, uh, talk?" Lizzie asked. (Toon Lizzie:"I must not be feeling well, I am actually asking Mom for advice!!)  
  
"Sure sweetie, let's sit down," Jo said, leading her to the living room sofa.   
  
"Mom," Lizzie began, "Alot happened to me last night."  
  
"Really? You can tell me everything, you know that sweetie."  
  
"Yes, I know, oh Mom, Miranda has moved away to New York, and alot has happened between Gordo and I."  
  
"Lizzie! How awful!! How come Miranda has moved away?"  
  
"Her dad got transferred."  
  
"I'm so sorry for you, Gordo, and her, it will be so hard without her around for awhile, I'm sure, but there's always phone calls and email, and you 3's special bond with each other, so, I'm sure everything will work out, it will just take some getting used to."  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
"You're welcome, now, what did you mean a few minutes ago about something between you and Gordo?"  
  
"Well Mom, you see, um, Gordo and I, we, um, have discovered, um, feelings for each other in ways we never thought we would have for each other, if you know what I, uh, mean."  
  
"Oh Lizzie! I'm so happy for you two!! I knew it would happen someday, since you two have always been so close!!"  
  
Lizzie never expected this reaction. Never. "Well Mom, I can see you aren't too, um, surprised by this."  
  
"Well, I shouldn't be, I just always expected it."  
  
"How is Dad going to take it?"  
  
"I'm sure he'll take it fine after it settles in his head for a little while."  
  
"I just don't want him to flip out like he did with Ronnie".  
  
"It'll be ok sweetie."  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
After their conversation and Lizzie's breakfast, the phone rang. Lizzie ran really fast to go get it.   
  
"It's probably Gordo!!!!" she yelled, grabbing the phone. "Hello?!" she asked excitedly, "Hey Gordo!"  
  
"Hi Lizzie, what are you up to?" he asked.  
  
"Not too much, how about you?" she replied.  
  
"Well, I've come up with our plans for today and the time, if they're ok with you," he said.  
  
"Anything you come up with is fine with me Gordon!" she said flirtatiously.  
  
"Well, how's going to the Digital Bean, and then coming over to my house to 'hang out'?" Gordo suggested.  
  
"Coolie, that sounds good to me!" she agreed.   
  
"Is 1:00 good?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, that's fine," she said.  
  
"Ok, see ya then, love ya!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Gordo's Point of View:  
  
Wow, I'm finally going out with the girl of my dreams. I'M her boyfriend, not Ronnie, not Frankie, not Ethan, and definetly not Paolo. But ME!  
  
End of Point of View  
  
Lizzie spent her next hour and a half getting ready to see Gordo. A couple of minutes before 1 O'clock, she headed out the door and went to go meet Gordo. As she walked down the sidewalk, she hummed to herself. All of a sudden, she felt some arms on the back of her!!   
  
"AAHHH!!" she screamed.   
  
"Hey Lizzie, I didn't mean to scare you," said Gordo.   
  
"Oh hi Gordo!" she said, turning around and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Is that all I get?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said, embracing him, and kissing him warmly on the lips.   
  
"That's more like it," Gordo said, kissing her back.   
  
They walked hand in hand to the Digital Bean. Going in, they picked out a small, cozy table in the corner.   
  
"I'll go order our stuff," Gordo said, "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh Gordo, you know I just HAVE to have a strawberry smoothie!" she laughed.   
  
"Yeah, I know," he smiled.   
  
Gordo came back a few minutes later with a giant size smoothie and 2 straws.   
  
"I thought it'd be more romantic if you and I shared a smoothie," he explained.  
  
"I totally agree," Lizzie said peeling off the paper on the straw and then stuck it in one side of the smoothie. Gordo put his straw in, and they both drank it.   
  
Meanwhile, Melina had just met Matt in front of the Digital Bean.  
  
"Ok," said Matt, "They must have just went in, because before you showed up, I spied on them through a bush and saw them walking over here kissing."  
  
"Eew, I SO didn't want to hear that last part, how are we going to spy on them out here? This place has, like, no windows!" she imformed him.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Matt, "We'll just have to go in, they don't have to know why we're really here."  
  
"I suppose, but don't you think they'll think it's weird we're going in? We NEVER go here!" she said smacking him on the arm.   
  
"Well...., you're right, as usual, I guess we'll have to sit out here, bored, and wait for them to come outta there," he said gloomily.  
  
(Back to Gordo and Lizzie)  
  
After they had drank the smoothie, Gordo and Lizzie kissed a few times and then went out to go to his house. Since they had no idea Matt and Melina were following them, they held hands the whole time. Matt was trying not to gag. Melina almost laughed aloud a few times when they kissed. Finally,they were in Gordo's house.   
  
"Ok, hopefully, they're gong to the livingroom or something, and we can spy on them through the window," Matt suggested.  
  
"Whatever," said Melina.  
  
(Inside)

"Wanna play a game of chess?" Gordo asked his girlfriend.   
  
"Sure, I'd love to," she replied happily. They both sat cross-legged on either side of the coffee table.   
  
"You can make the first move," Gordo said. Lizzie did just that, and a heated game began. After 6 long games, Gordo only won 2 of them. Lizzie was an excellent player. Gordo never could understand that, since he had been the one who had taught her.   
  
"You deserve this champ," he said kissing her tenderly.   
  
"Thanks Gordo," she kissed him back. All of a sudden, the phone rang. They quickly broke away and Gordo got up to go pick up the phone.   
  
"Darn!" he said hanging it up, "Just a dumb sales' call."  
  
"I hate those," said Lizzie.   
  
"Ditto," Gordo said, giving her a peck on the cheek.   
  
"Gross!" said Melina to Matt, "They just keep on kissing!!"  
  
Her and Matt were in the front bushes, peeking in every few seconds.   
"I sure hope they don't see us," Matt said, worried.   
  
"Don't worry, they won't, they're too involved with each other to even think of paying attention to something else," Melina informed him.  
  
Lizzie looked at the clock, and realized she needed to get back home.   
"Well Gordo, I'm sorry, but I think my parents will want me back home by now," she said sadly.  
  
"Rats, good things always come to an end, mind if I walk you home?" he asked.   
  
"Sure, I'd love that," she said.

They went out the door and walked to Lizzie's house. Matt and Melina followed close behind. When Gordo and Lizzie stopped in front of the house, Matt and Melina ducked behind a tree.   
  
"Bye Gordo, thanks for the wonderful time," Lizzie said, and then kissed him.   
  
"I had fun too McGuire," he said, and kissed her back.   
  
"Bye!" she said, and then went inside. Gordo walked back home happily. Melina told Matt she should go home now because it was highly important that she didn't miss dinner.   
  
"Cya Melina!" Matt said, as he walked inside.   
  
(A/N: So, how was that? Long, I know! But it had to be. So there. Please review!! Every comment helps!! Just don't say something inappropiate please!! Thanks.)


	7. Everyone knew?

Chapter 7  
  
(A/N: Ok, this chapter will definetly not be as long as chapter 6, but I hope you'll still like it. I am not going to be posting chapters between May 18-20th because I won't be home. So sorry. BTW, I came up with Lizzie's AIM screen name from a dream I had. I dreamed Hilary Duff came out with a new cd and the title of it was That Blond Girl. Lol. Anyways, read on, and please review!! Thanks!)   
  
Lizzie went upstairs to her room to see if Miranda was online. It was  
doubtful, since Miranda and her family ate dinner around this time, but Lizzie thought she'd at least try. Nope, she wasn't online, but Larry was.   
  
StarTrek789: hey liz, wazzup?  
  
ThatBlondGirl: not much, guess what?  
  
StarTrek789: wut?  
  
ThatBlondGirl: gordo and i r boyfriend and girlfriend :-)  
  
StarTrek789: good, it's about time  
  
ThatBlondGirl: wut do u mean it's about time??  
  
StarTrek789: i alwayz knew u 2 would hook up  
  
ThatBlondGirl: really? ur like the 2cd person that's said something  
  
like that  
  
StarTrek789: everyone could see u 2 liked eachother  
  
ThatBlondGirl: well, whatever, i gotta go eat, ttyl  
  
StarTrek789: ok, cya  
  
Lizzie signed off and went downstairs.   
  
Lizzie's Point Of View:  
  
I can't believe everyone knew that him and I liked each other!! Was it that obvious? Or was just everyone assuming it because we have known each other forever?  
  
End of Point Of View  
  
Lizzie sat down at the table and got a big helping of her mom's lasagna.  
  
"So, did you have a good time with Gordo today?" Jo asked her daughter while passing down the dish of greenbeans to Matt.   
  
"Yes, we had a great time," Lizzie replied.   
  
"She sure did," Matt mumbled under his breath.   
  
"What was that Matt?" asked Sam.  
  
"Nothing, nothing!!" Matt said quickly, "I, uh, hate green beans, yeah, that's all."  
  
"I thought you liked green beans Matt," Jo questioned.   
  
"I used to, but I've changed," said Matt defensively.  
  
Lizzie started laughing. "You used to eat them so much when you were little, I thought you would turn into one!"  
  
"I did not!!" he argued.   
  
"Did so!" Lizzie shot back.  
  
"KIDS! Cut it out!" Sam yelled.   
  
Matt rolled his eyes and groaned. "Can't we ever fight?"  
  
"No!" said Sam and Jo in unison.  
  
Lizzie ate her meal as fast as she could without looking greedy and   
asked to be excused so she could call Gordo. Mom let her, but told her that she would have dishes duties tonight before bed.   
  
(A/N: Yeah yeah, I know, terrible time to end, but I need to go to bed since I have to get up early tomorrow. Like mentioned above, I won't be posting anymore chapters for the next 3 days. It is possible that May 20th, I will be able to do something, we'll have to see. For now, ciao!) 


	8. Tomorrow's Plans

(A/N: Ok, sorry it took so long to post this new chapter. My trip went  
well, and we've just been busy. Yay! I got to listen to some Hilary Duff songs yesterday. I don't have her cd, but hope to have it sometime. Anyways, enough about me, on with the story!)  
  
Going upstairs to her room, Lizzie wished she didn't have Matt for a   
brother. He was so annoying and bothered her everyday. Picking up  
her phone she dialed Gordo's number. He picked up. "Hey Lizzie, what's happening?"  
  
"Oh not much Gordo, just finished dinner, how about you?" she asked.  
  
"You're lucky, I haven't had dinner yet. Mom isn't even home yet, and   
Dad sure isn't going to take on the responsibility of dinner, let alone  
me," he explained.  
  
"Aww Gordo, I wish I would have know, I would have invited you for   
dinner," she symphathized.  
  
"Thanks Lizzie, that would have been great, but you didn't know," he   
said.   
  
"Gordo, did you, by any chance, know that like, everyone knew we had crushes on each other?" Lizzie asked him.  
  
"No, I never noticed it, what gave you the idea that everyone knew?" he asked.   
  
"Well, I was talking to Larry on IM today, and he indicated that everyone had assumed that, Miranda didn't seem too surprised, and even Kate told me that 'it was sooo obvious'," Lizzie explained.  
  
"Really?? Man, I never knew that, I mean I just figured people thought we were two best friends, hanging out, like, well, like best friends do!" said Gordo, kicking his hackysack around.  
  
"Me too, I mean, I didn't get the impression I was flirting with you, or  
something like that," Lizzie said.   
  
"Yeah, well, I sort of noticed it, but kind of dismissed as a friendship  
thing," he confessed.  
  
"Oh, well Gordo, I promise from now on that my flirtations will be for  
you and only you, and that I will mean it," she said happily.   
  
"Thanks Lizzie, that's nice of you. So, how about we see a movie   
tomorrow?" he suggested.  
  
"Awesome, that sounds fun! And then, we could go to the Digital Bean afterwards, if that's ok," replied Lizzie.  
  
"Well, I'd love to go to the Digital Bean too, but I can't be gone too   
long tomorrow, because 'Gorgeous' is coming for a visit again, and I   
hafta spend time with her," he said sadly.  
  
"Aww," Lizzie said, disappointed, "I guess it'll just be a movie then."  
  
"Say, my grandma seems to like you alot, why don't you come home with me after the movie and we can enjoy her delicious food together, I'm sure she'd like to see you again," Gordo suggested eagerly.  
  
Lizzie wasn't too fond of Gorgeous' food, but to be able to spend some more time with Gordo was worth all the nasty food in the world. Shedecided it wouldn't be too bad. "Sure Gordo, sounds good," she said.  
  
"Great, and Lizzie, I will try to get her to make some brisket this  
time," Gordo said.  
  
"Okee dokee, well, I'll see ya tomorrow Davey," Lizzie said happily.  
  
"Davey?? Oook, bye ya Bethy," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Bethy?? Ok, I take back Davey!!" said Lizzie quickly.  
  
"Thank you, I love you! Bye!" he said.  
  
"Bye Gordo!" she said, and then hung up. She went over to her computer to see if Miranda was online now. Nope, oh well, Mom wanted her to do dishes anyways.  
  
(A/N: So how was that? Please review! I will try to update soon!) 


	9. Ahh, This Is The Life

(A/N: Well, here's the new chapter! As of now, I don't have much going on this week, so hopefully, I'll get some more chapters up. In the reviews, someone asked what a hackysack is. It looks like a little bean bag chair, because it's filled with beans too, but it's a little smaller than a baseball. Alot of people will squeeze them between their hands as a stress reliever. On the show "Lizzie McGuire", you can often see Gordo kicking around his hacky sack. Hope this answeres your question. Yay!!! Today was the last performance of American Idol, COME ON DIANA!!!!)

Matt had been listening to Lizzie's conversation with Gordo on the other phone. "Haha," he thought, "I need to call Melina so we go spy on Gordo and Lizzie tomorrow."  
  
(Sanchez Residence)  
Miranda went over to her computer to go see if Lizzie was on. "Aw man, every time I go to see if she's one, she's not, I'm going to call that girl!" she said to herself. She grabbed her phone and dialed Lizzie's number.  
  
(McGuire House)  
  
Lizzie was sitting on her bed, looking through a magazine when the   
phone rang. "Must be Gordo again, he's so sweet," she thought, picking up without looking at the caller ID. "Hi sweetie, can't get enough of me huh?" she asked in her sweetest voice.  
  
"Uh Lizzie, hi to you too," Miranda said un-surely.  
  
"Oops, I am SO sorry Miranda, I thought you were Gordo since I just got off the phone with him," Lizzie explained.   
  
"If you just got off the phone with him, why would he be calling?"   
asked Miranda.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I just sort of figured it," Lizzie said.  
  
"Everytime I check to see if you're online, you never are, so I thought  
I'd give you a call," said Miranda.   
  
"Coolie, you know, I have been checking to see if YOU'RE on, but I   
guess I always miss you."  
  
"Well, it's one of those coincidental things I guess, so how are you   
and old loverboy?"  
  
"Everything is going so well Miranda, I still can't get over how I never  
realized that he was the one, I mean, we've know each other our whole lives, I'm just so happy!"  
  
"I'm so glad for you two, it's nice to see you finally told each other   
about each other."  
  
"Oh I know, we're going to see a movie tomorrow and then go to his   
house and "visit" with his grandma."  
  
"Oh, you mean Gorgeous?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That ought to be, interesting..."  
  
"Well, yes it will be, I like Gordo's grandma, she's really nice."  
  
"Yeah, I guess she's not too bad."  
  
"When does school start for you?"  
  
"Later than I'm used to, it doesn't start until September 22cd."  
  
"Oh, well Hillridge is starting on August 24th this year."  
  
"What is that, a Tuesday?"  
  
"Nope, a Wednesday."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well Miranda, I probably should get going, I'm feeling pretty tired."  
  
"Ok, cya Lizzie! Have fun tomorrow!"  
  
"Thanks! Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Miranda was happy she got to talk to Lizzie. Tomorrow, she'd call Gordo and check in on him.  
  
Lizzie turned out her light and went to bed. The next morning, she woke up around 9:30 and realized she never got with Gordo about the time they would go to the movie theater. As much as she wanted to know, she was starving and wanted some breakfast first.  
  
"Hi honey, Gordo called earlier, he wants to meet you at the movies at 2:15 this afternoon," Jo said to Lizzie with a laundry basket in her  
hands.   
  
"Ok Mom, thanks for telling me," said Lizzie. She went into the kitchen and found Matt asleep on the counter. (Toon Lizzie: "Tsk tsk, what staying up late does to you.") She popped some bread into the toaster and cooked it crispy, but not burnt, just the way she liked it. "POP!" The toaster popped the bread out. Matt jolted up. "Merry Christmas!" he yelled and then shook his head. "Must call Melina," he said, walking like a zombie to the phone. Lizzie just rolled her eyes.   
  
At 2:15, Lizzie was waiting by the "Coming Soon" posters, and then she saw him. Short, but handsome and sweet as ever, Gordo.

"Hey Lizzie," he said.   
  
"You look really nice today," Lizzie complimented.   
  
"Thanks, and so do you," he said as they walked hand in hand into the theater. After paying for their tickets and buying some refreshments, they went to the room assigned for the movie they were going to see. They found seats near the back and watched all the commercials for films coming soon. When the picture started, Lizzie rested her head on Gordo's shoulder. (Toon Lizzie:"Ahh, this is the life!)   
  
Gordo's Point Of View:  
  
I am so lucky. I'm at the theater with my beautiful girlfriend of my  
dreams. I have curly fries and a giant soda. And, no one is sitting in  
front of me!  
  
(A/N: So, how was it? Please read and review!! Thanks!!)


	10. THEY DON'T KNOW?

(A/N:Well, I am somewhat disappointed over Fantasia winning American Idol, but it's ok. Diana came so close!! Right on the last 5 minutes, the picture was getting all fuzzy, I think it was a satellite problem. Anyways, on to the story!)  
  
Matt and Melina sneaked into different theater rooms, hoping to find  
Gordo and Lizzie. Finally, they came into a room and saw a curly headed guy with his arm around a long haired girl.   
  
"That's gotta be them," Matt whispered to Melina.   
  
"Yeah, man, I hope this ain't a kissy-face movie!" she said.  
  
"Me either," Matt agreed.   
  
They sat in the back on the other side of the room watching Gordo and Lizzie the whole time.   
  
"They sure aren't doing anything exciting," Matt said glumly.  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here!" said Melina hopefully.  
  
"Ok, but we wait outside and hope they leave here soon, and then we can follow them," Matt said.  
  
"You know Matt, I would really like to do something else other than   
spying on those two, let's do something, say, constructive?" Melina   
suggested.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right," Matt said, knowing he could never win to  
Melina, "But how about we go to the video arcade?"  
  
"That sounds wicked cool!" Melina agreed, and the two walked off to   
"Vinny's Video Games".  
  
After the movie was over, Gordo and Lizzie walked to Gordo's house.   
  
"I know 'Gorgeous' is a little eccentric, but I figured if we played  
something like Monopoly all together, she wouldn't talk so much," Gordo suggested to Lizzie.   
  
"Well, she doesn't really bother me that much, but it's up to you," Lizzie said, "Besides," she smirked, "I know how much you love Monopoly!"  
  
"Ok ok, you caught me there, Liz, you know me so well," he admired.   
  
"Well, after 15 years, I should!" Lizzie pointed out.   
  
"Yeah, I guess," agreed Gordo. By this time, they were walking on the  
sidewalk that led to his front door.   
  
"Here goes nothing," he said, opening the front door. He had barely   
opened it, when he suddenly closed it hard. "Lizzie!" he said, "Uh,  
'Gorgeous' doesn't know about 'us'."  
  
"Oh ok, so we just sort of, tell her right?" Lizzie said.   
  
"Well, not exactly, you see, my parents don't know either," he   
confessed.  
  
"THEY DON'T KNOW???" Lizzie asked, quite shocked, "I told my parents, well, at least my mom."  
  
"I will tell them sometime, I just need to find the right moment," he  
explained.   
  
"You'd better tell them soon because with my mom, they'll know by the end up this week," warned Lizzie.   
  
"You're right, well, I guess a good time to tell them all is if   
'Gorgeous' cracks any remarks like "how's your girlfriend?" or "she's   
prettier than the last time David" or something like that," he said.   
  
"Ah yes, I see that all grandparents are alike with that "grandchild-   
MUST-have-a-boyfriend-or-a-girlfriend-no-matter-what" deal," Lizzie  
said and then groaned. This time when Gordo opened the door, the couple(A/N: sigh isn't that romantic!) walked in. Mr. and Mrs. Gordon were sitting on the couch together, looking at a phychology book together and 'Gorgeous' was sitting in the recliner with a lamp on next to her, reading the latest thriller mystery.   
  
"Hi Gordo, hi Lizzie," Mrs. Gordon said warmly.  
  
'Gorgeous' looked up from her book and chimed in with: "Oh David, she's prettier than the last time I saw her, how are you Lizzie?"

Gordo's Point Of View: "I KNEW she'd say that, just knew it!  
  
"Hi 'Gorgeous', I'm doing good, how about you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Better than the batch of cookies I burned earlier," she replied.  
  
"That's awful! Poor cookies," said Gordo. Lizzie looked at him strangely, wondering how he could feel for the cookies he disliked so much. (Toon Lizzie:"Duh, I should have know, another Gordo put-on, like I said before, he could get an "A" in lying")   
  
"Well, let's play a nice, long game of Monopoly," 'Gorgeous' suggested.  
  
"Sounds good!" both Gordo and Lizzie said at the same time and then, smiled at each other.  
  
(A/N:The review "Go" button is dying to be pressed! Please leave me a review. I do asked to keep them all "G" rated! Thanks!!)


	11. Gordo's Announcement

(A/N: Well, here's the newest chapter for you!)  
  
Monopoly lasted almost 3 hours and Gordo ended up winning. By that time, dinner was ready.   
  
"Did you tell your mom you were staying for dinner?" Gordo asked Lizzie.  
  
"Well, not really, I just said you and I were going to the movies," she  
said.   
  
"She's probably wondering what happened to you then, so maybe you   
should call her," he suggested.   
  
"Ok," she said as Gordo handed her the phone.   
  
(Lizzie's House)  
  
Ring ring!   
  
"Hello?" asked Jo.  
  
"Hi Mom, it's me. Just thought I'd say I'm staying for dinner at   
Gordo's."  
  
"Oh ok. How was the movies?"  
  
"Great, we had a good time."  
  
"Good, well, I'll see you later, have fun!"  
  
"Thanks Mom, bye!" Lizzie hung up and handed Gordo the phone. Seeing that no one was in the room, Gordo took Lizzie's arm and said: "May I escort you to dinner Elizabeth?"   
  
"Why, of course David!" she said, walking with him to the dining room  
table. Mr. and Mrs. Gordon were both seated at the heads of the table and Gorgeous was on one side, across from Gordo and Lizzie.   
  
"Well David, I did you a favor this time, I made brisket," 'Gorgeous'  
told him. He looked very happy when she said this. The he whispered to Lizzie: "You WILL like it, I promise." Lizzie just smiled and took her fork and gingerly touched it.   
  
Gordo's Point of View:  
She's about to try Grandma's brisket. What if she doesn't like it? That  
would be a letdown, because when we get married, I plan on having   
brisket everyday!! And curly fries! And cake! Wait! Married? Us? Wow,  
that'd be nice. But hey, my parents don't even know her and I are   
together now, so how can I think of marriage? My parents. Man oh man, I need to tell them. Well, tonight's as good a time as any. Especially since Lizize is here.   
  
End of Point of View.  
  
Gordo suddenly stood up. "I have an announcement to make," he began. Everyone looked at him, puzzled. Especially Lizzie. "Dad, Mom, Grandma, I just wanted to say, that I, or I should say Lizzie and I, realized we are meant to be more than best friends and I, uh, wanted to say that we're, uh, together now, as uh, boyfriend and girlfriend," he had started to slow down with his announcement out of embarrassment when he saw everyone's shocked looks. Lizzie looked more surprised than any of them. She had never, not on her life, thought Gordo would actually have the guts to annouce something like this at the dinner table. He was always so quiet, and never seemed the type to do something, well, like this!   
  
"Congratulations Gordo, what a fine girl you've chosen," 'Gorgeous'  
beamed.   
  
"Thanks Grandma, I think so too," he said, smiling at Lizzie.  
  
Mrs. Gordon wasn't upset, because she had always thought this would happen. She just couldn't come up with anything to say. Mr. Gordon just continued to look kind of stunned.(A/N: For any of you who have seen "The Cosby Show", you may remember that one episode when Denise told her parents that she had gotten married and all Cliff could do was just stare stupidly with a blank face. Well, that's what Mr. Gordon is doing.)  
  
"I'm proud of you son," was all he could say. He got up and headed to the family room to see what was on tv without even finishing his meal. Lizzie still haden't tried the brisket. Gordo had an idea.

"Lizzie," he asked,"Could I have the honors of giving you your first bite of brisket?"  
  
"Sure Gordo," she said, still a little anxious about trying it. He took  
her fork and scooped a little of it on it and put it in her mouth,   
ready for her (hopefully good) response. She smiled and started chewing it. "Well?" Gordo asked.   
  
"Not bad, not bad at all, this is great 'Gorgeous'," she said.   
  
"YES!! She likes it!!" thought Gordo excitedly.

"Why, thank you!" Gorgeous said happily.   
  
After dinner, Lizzie decided she should probably get going, since it was getting late. Gordo offered to walk her back home. But, Mr. Gordon interrupted. "No David, it's really windy out there, how about I drive her home?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess, but could I come along?" Gordo asked hesitantly, thinking maybe his dad would say no since he haden't seemed to like the idea of Lizzie and him being together.   
  
"Sure, of course you can!" Mr. Gordon said, grabbing his keys off the   
counter, "Let's go!"  
  
(A/N: So? What'd you think? Read and review for me please!! Thanks!!)


	12. A Zit and a Black Marker

(A/N: Don't be mad at me!! So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I will try to do better. Enjoy and review please!!! I don't own Lizzie McGuire, it's just fan fiction!!)  
  
When Lizzie got home, she found her parents and Matt all watching a  
movie in the family room.  
  
"Hi sweetie," said Jo, "Care to join us?"  
  
"Sure, I guess," Lizzie said. She sat down next to Sam and grabbed the popcorn bowl away from Matt.   
  
"Hey!" Matt protested, "Mom?! Dad?!"  
  
"Lizzie, don't take your brother's popcorn," Sam told her.   
  
"Ok," Lizzie said, handing the bowl back to Matt after grabbing a huge  
handful.

After about 20 minutes, Lizzie was bored of the movie and   
went upstairs to her room. Her room was a disaster and really needed cleaning. First, she put all her clothes away, the put all of the stray  
cds around in her cd case, and then shoved whatever else was lying   
around under her bed. After that, she went to the bathroom to brush  
her teeth.

Looking in the mirror, she saw the start of a zit appearing  
on her cheek. (Toon Lizzie: "Gross, this SO has to go before I can see  
Gordo again!) Opening the medicine cabinet, she got out some pimple  
cream and applied it to the area that was breaking out. After that, she went back to her room. It wasn't even 10:30, yet she was very tired, so she went to bed.   
  
Gordo's House:  
  
Gordo sat on his bed, looking at a photo album. He had taken all of his pictures of Lizzie, youngest to oldest, and put them into one album for his enjoyment. He made it a routine to look at it every night before going to bed. "Man, I really need some more pictures of just her, there's only 27 in here, and there's room in this album for 50, maybe she has some I can have," he thought to himself. He picked up the album and put it on his bookshelf.(A/N: I really don't know if Gordo even **has** a bookshelf, but I am assuming he does, since he seems to be a reader according to Lizzie episode _"Mom's Best Friend"_.)

Then, he pulled out his yearbook. On the _"Together"_ page, he saw the picture he hated the most. The one of Lizzie and Ronny kissing. He suddenly got up and grabbed a permanent, black marker from his desk. Taking the cap off, he held it hard and scribbled furiouly over the picture. "There!" he said aloud, satisfied at his work. He was going to ask someone soon if  
they could take a picture of Lizzie and him kissing to replace the   
now blackened area in the yearbook. He got on his computer to check his email, hoping there was something from Lizzie. There wasn't, so he got on Instant Messenger, hoping she was on. She wasn't, but Miranda was.  
  
DavidtheDirector: Hey   
  
FashionFreak: Hi, wazzup?  
  
DavidtheDirector: Not much, you?  
  
FashionFreak: Boring day here, went shopping.  
  
DavidtheDirector: Shopping? Boring???  
  
FashionFreak: I didn't buy anything  
  
DavidtheDirector: I get it, no buy, no fun  
  
FashionFreak: Exactly. So, did you and Lizzie have a good time today?  
  
DavidtheDirector: Oh yeah, we had an awesome time, at least, I did  
  
FashionFreak: I'm sure she did too  
  
DavidtheDirector: Me too :-) Well, gotta go. I'm tired, bye!  
  
FashionFreak: Ok, bye!  
  
Gordo signed off and turned his computer off and went to bed. No sooner did he lay down, when someone knocked on his door.   
  
"Come in," he said, sighing. His door opened and there stood 'Gorgeous'.  
  
"Oh honey, I didn't know you were sleeping, I'll leave you alone," she  
apoligized.   
  
"It's ok, I just went to bed, so I didn't fall asleep yet," he said.  
  
"Oh ok, well, I was just bringing up a SleepGood pill(A/N: I don't  
know if there's even such a thing...) since the last time I came, you  
were talking in your sleep half the night, so I wanted to make sure  
you slept good," she explained.   
  
"Oh, ok, thanks!" he said, thinking how dumb that was. He **always **slept fine. She handed the bottle to him and left the room. Gordo got up and threw the bottle away in his trashcan and went back to bed.


	13. The Surprise

(A/N: First, I want apoligize. Reading over some parts of this story, I  
realize that I use "ok" WAY too much! I'm sorry! And second, please  
review if you read this. I really appreciate it, as it helps encourage  
me to work on the story, and I am also very welcome to any ideas you may have for it! Thanks!)  
  
When Gordo woke up the next morning, he found out 'Gorgeous' had left before he got up. "Oh well," he thought as he went downstairs. (A/N: I do believe his parent's names are Howard and Roberta, please correct me if I'm wrong, thanks! I want to call them that instead of Mr. and Mrs. Gordon!) Howard and Roberta ushered him into the family room for an important meeting. When he found out the news, he ran upstairs to go call Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie was in her room, reading a book when Gordo called.   
  
"Hi Gordo!" she said when she looked at the Caller ID and picked up.  
  
"Hi Lizzie," he said, sounding very dismal.   
  
"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked, worried.  
  
"There's no easy way to say this, but Lizzie, we're moving," he said.  
  
"GORDO!!?? WHAT???? NO! YOU CAN'T!!" Lizzie was panicking over the phone.   
  
"Well it's true," he said, still sounding depressed.  
  
"Where? When? WHY??" ske asked him, obviously very upset.   
  
"Probably by the end of the month," he told her.  
  
"But why? And where??" she demanded.   
  
"Lizzie, I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll scream so loud, that I'll lose  
my hearing," he started.   
  
"Gordo, I won't scream! Just tell me where!"  
  
"Across the street from you." (He was playing a joke on her, mostly to see if her reaction would be the way he thought it was, that she would miss him alot if he moved far away)  
  
(Lizzie screams really loud) "WHAT??? NO WAY!!"  
  
"Well, we are."  
  
"That's great!! But how come? That sure isn't very far! And so close to me too!!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but 'Gorgeous' wants to move to this town, and Dad and Mom have wanted to get a bigger house for awhile, so when she said that, Mom and Dad told her she could move into this house and we could get another one, well, they looked at the one for sale on your street, and it's exactly what they're looking for, so they bought it!"  
  
"Oh Gordo, that's so exciting!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, as I'm talking to you, I'm packing already because I   
can't wait, especially to get a bigger room I can put my filming  
equipment in."  
  
"MATT! Get off the phone!" Lizzie yelled when Matt had picked up the   
other line and starting making kissing sounds. He groaned, but hung up.  
  
"Well Gordo," she said, "How about I come over and help you pack?"  
  
"Sure, that'd be great!" he said.   
  
"Cya in a few!" Lizzie said and hung up the phone. She ran downstairs  
and yelled: "Bye Mom! I'm going to Gordo's!!!" and then darted out the door.   
  
(A/N: Sorry so short, but I thought this should be in one chapter, I  
will try to update soon!) 


	14. Packing and a Pipe

(A/N: Hi people! So sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I've  
been quite busy, but to make it up to you, here's an extra long   
chapter. Please review, even if it's not a good review, but do keep it  
G-rated. Thanks! lizziefanfiction67:Sorry if I confused you, Gordo was  
making it sound like to Lizzie that he was moving really far away, but  
instead, he gets to move right across the street from her. I guess it  
did sound like that. iselin:Sorry I haven't gotten around to emailing  
you for ideas. I will try to do it soon! Thanks again to everyone who  
has given me reviews!)  
  
Lizzie was at Gordo's door in 5 minutes. She had ran all the way there. She barely got to knock on the door when Gordo opened it. "Hi   
Sunshine," he said, giving her a quick kiss and leading her in.   
  
"Hi Gordo," Lizzie said, looking around the living room to see lots of   
empty boxes lying around, "You guys sure seem in a hurry to move!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are, 'Gorgeous' wants to move in as soon as possible, since motel rates are so high," he explained.   
  
"Well anyways, I'm here to help! What should I do first?" she asked.   
  
"Just start off with taking the items off of this shelf, and wrapping   
them in newspaper," he said, demonstrating by taking a glass figurine  
and holding it in one hand, and grabbing some newspaper to wrap it in, "Like this," and then the item slipped from his hand and broke on the tile floor.   
  
"Aww man, Mom's going to kill me, that was one of her wedding gifts!" Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"I'll tell her I broke it, since she can't punish me for an accident,"  
Lizzie said.   
  
"Oh Lizzie, you don't have to do that, I'm the one who did it," he told  
her.   
  
"I know Gordo, but I don't want you to get in trouble!" she explained.  
  
"Thanks Lizzie, but it's ok, I'll just tell Dad first, he always hated  
it anyways," he laughed.   
  
"Ok," she said, taking a china teapot and delicately wrapped it up.  
  
After packing for almost 2 hours, Gordo and Lizzie were tired and hot   
and decided to go down to the community pool to cool off. However, when they got there, a storm was starting to brew, so the pool was closed for safety.   
  
"Darn!" said Gordo, "I guess we'll have to do this another time."  
  
"Yeah, I was really hoping we could," Lizzie said.  
  
"I'll treat you to a Franklin hotdog since there's nothing else to do,"  
he said.  
  
"That sounds good!" Lizzie brightened up and they headed to the little hotdog stand on 2cd street.   
  
Miranda was sitting in her room, bored. "I wish Gordo and Lizzie could  
move up here, it's so lonely without them!" she thought. Just then, her little sister Abigail (A/N: Remember on "Misadventures in Babysitting" where either Miranda mentions she has a baby sister, or Lizzie says something about Miranda having a baby sister, anyways, they never say what her name is, so I came up with Abigail, and by now, she's 2 years old) toddled in her room. "Manda! Manda!" she squealed. Miranda got up and lifted her up and swung her around. "Wheeee!!" Abigail really liked it when Miranda did this. Then, Miranda carried her and took her to the playroom and did some puzzles with her.   
  
When Lizzie got home, she went up to her room and discovered that   
everything was out of it-AGAIN!!!! Matt came to her and told her something about a pipe and her staying in his room. Lizzie was so mad she didn't even say anything and stormed downstairs to go complain to Mom. Jo was in the family room organizing the videos and DVD's.

"MOM! What is this with my room and a burst pipe???" she asked angrily.  
  
"Honey, I know you're not going to like this, but this time, a pipe   
burst in your room so you'll have to stay with Matt," she explained  
to her daughter.   
  
"Arrrrgh!! What about my stuff?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"It's in the garage, but just grab what you need so you don't trash  
Matt's room," she told her.   
  
"Fine, but why do pipes have to keep bursting around here? It's SO   
annoying!" complained Lizzie.  
  
"I don't know, but it did, so we'll have to deal with it," said Jo. Lizzie just rolled her eyes, turned around and walked fast towards the   
front door to go out to the garage. When she went in, she found her   
pillow, a make-up case, her portable cd-player, and her cd collection.  
Then, she went up to Matt's room to at least discover her bed was there.   
  
"Matt," she began, "Look, I don't want to stay in your room anymore   
than you wanted to stay in mine, but I'm going to have to, so you'll  
have to get over it!"  
  
"I'm not complaining, yet, we'll just see how it goes, oh and by the   
way, Lanny's spending the night," Matt said.  
  
"What?? I thought creepy silent boy was sick!" Lizzie protested.  
  
"He got better," Matt smirked.   
  
"Arrrgh!! I am SO spending the night at Mir..., er, I guess not, well  
then, there's the couch!!" Lizzie said storming out of Matt's room with her stuff still in her hands.   
  
"Oh Lizzie, since you'll uh, be on the couch, can Lanny have your bed?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"Hmm, let me think about that-NO!!!!!" she yelled. She took her stuff  
down to the family room. "Mom, Matt just said he's having Lanny spend the night, so can I stay down here?"  
  
"Of course you can sweetie," Jo smiled.   
  
"Thanks," Lizzie said, dropping her stuff by the couch, "I sure hope  
the pipe can be fixed soon."  
  
"Well, the guy said he'd hopefully have it done by the end of next   
week," Jo said hopefully.   
  
"Next week?? But it's only Wednesday!" Lizzie protested.   
  
"Well, what can I do about it?" Jo asked. Lizzie just left the room,  
grabbed the phone, and went into the bathroom where she could have some peace and quiet to call Miranda. She was only allowed to call her 3 times a week, because of the long-distance charges. Of course, Miranda wasn't home, so Lizzie couldn't talk to her. "Well, there's always good, reliable Gordo," she thought to herself. But no, he just went out the door to the video store to pick up some more tapes for his camera. "Life is so unfair," she thought as she left the bathroom and left the phone on the bookshelf in the hall.

(A/N: Oh yes, a quick tribute to Ronald Reagen, since he was still President when I was born.)


	15. Of Mice and Mini Golf

(A/N: I actually don't have much to say this time. If you haven't seen  
my Bio lately, I recently updated it. I also made a Live Journal for   
Lizzie based on her thoughts for whatever eppy happens to be on Disney. I might also add other stuff too, we'll see. You can check it out also added some more pics to my Lizzie McGuire website. tossed and turned all night on the couch. Frustrated, she finally  
got up. It was only a little after 3 AM, but who cared. She decided to go get something to eat. Going into the kitchen, she thought she heard something scurry across the floor. Being totally freaked about mice, she decided to go back to the family room because she REALLY didn't want to run into a mouse. (I'm sorry this sounds lame, I am really at a loss for words today. Ack, I forgot to email you again iselin for ideas, I am so sorry. I will get around to it sometime. Ok, I guess that's all, sorry for interrupting) She made an attempt to go back to bed, but it failed. So, she called Gordo even though she knew he hated waking up when it wasn't necessary. After a couple of rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.   
  
"Hey Gordo, I am so sorry to wake you up at this hour, but I can't sleep, there's a mouse in the kitchen, and I miss my room!!" she explained.   
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry you can't sleep Liz. And about the mouse, have   
your brother kill it or something. I don't know," he said, not   
really making sense for once.  
  
"Gordo, you're supposed to know this stuff, you're the smart guy!"  
Lizzie complained.   
  
"Not when he's trying to sleep. I love you Lizzie and I hope you get   
back to sleep, we'll do something tomorrow, ok?" he said, trying to get off the phone without being rude.  
  
"Alright Gordo. I love you too, goodnight!" said Lizzie.  
  
"Cya," he hung up.  
  
Lizzie pulled her covers around her and curled back up to try to  
sleep. Hearing Gordo's sweet voice really helped. She fell asleep  
in no time.   
  
The next day, Gordo woke up around noon and decided to head over to Lizzie's to surprise her. Little did he know that she was still asleep. He typically let himself in at the McGuire's without knocking since he knew them so well. He went in and walked over to the family room to find Lizzie peacfully resting. He watched her for a few minutes, then left the room to see if anyone else was home. Sam was outside, cleaning off some mold on a lawn gnome with a sponge and soapy water.  
  
"Hey there Gordo," he said, waving, but with a dripping sponge in his  
hand.   
  
"Hey Mr. McGuire, whatcha doing?" Gordo asked, knowing perfectly well what Sam was doing, but was trying to make conversation.   
  
"Just cleaning off Robert here," Sam said pointing at the little gnome  
with a red shirt.   
  
'He NAMES his gnomes?? Man!' Gordo thought to himself.   
  
Matt came strolling outside. "Hey Gordo, Lizzie's asleep you know,  
so since you can't spend time with her, you wanna hang out?"

Gordo held back a sigh. Matt was a good kid, but he drove Gordo nuts  
because he never wanted to end anything. That was the least thing  
Gordo wanted to do today.

"Well Matt, when Lizzie gets up, we're gonna go do something together, so maybe another time."  
  
"Oh alright, I'll get her up if you like," Matt said slyly. He  
loved any opportunity to wake up his sister.  
  
"No, that's ok, she didn't sleep good last night," Gordo said.   
  
"How do you know?" Matt asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, she called me in the middle of the night, that's why," Gordo   
said quickly. He popped his hacky-sack out of his pocket and began  
kicking it around.   
  
"You know, I've been practicing, but I still haven't gotten it down,  
can you show me some pointers?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," Gordo said, handing Matt the hacky-sack, "Try it out and   
let me see how you do." Matt kicked it in the air and it hit Sam's  
lawn gnome. It shattered to pieces.   
  
"Oh no!! Matt!!! You just killed Robert, you are beyond grounded!!" Sam yelled.  
  
Gordo really tried not to laugh. He darted inside and burst out laughing really loud. Then he clamped his hand over his mouth. 'Darn it, I probably woke Lizzie up!' he thought. He silently went into the family room. Lizzie was getting up off the couch.

"Oh hi Gordo!" she said.  
  
"Hey Liz, rise and shine!" Gordo said, trying to hide his embarrassment.   
  
"I sure slept in, didn't I!" she said, running her hands through her hair, trying to make it look better, especially since Gordo was here.   
  
"I thought I'd stop by, surprise you," he said sheepishly.   
  
"Oh coolie! Well, let me get myself looking better, and then I guess we could, like, do something," she suggested.  
  
"Ok sure," he said.   
  
About 10 minutes later, she was dressed and ready for the day. Her and Gordo decided to go mini golfing.  
  
(A/N:Ok, so helplessly lame, but still, give me a review!! Please!!! Thankee!)


	16. ByeBye Mini Golf

(A/N:Except for my sister, I don't think I got one review! Aww come on people, it isn't that bad is it? I noticed some of you mentioned that you can't remember to check back to see if I wrote a new chapter. Just put me on your author alerts list, and it will email you whenever I add a new chapter. Cool what the internet has these days huh?)  
  
Gordo and Lizzie asked Jo if she could take them to the mini golf place. She did, but when they got there, they found out it had closed down because they weren't getting enough business.   
  
"Well, there's always the mall!" Lizzie suggested. Gordo sighed, but  
decided it was better than nothing. Jo took them there and dropped   
them off.   
  
"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving," said Gordo.   
  
"Ok, how about the pizza place in the food court?" Lizzie asked.   
  
"Sounds good to me, do you want to get your own pan size, or should we just get a large one and split it?" he asked.   
  
"I think getting a large one and splitting it is cheaper, but it is up  
to you," Lizzie replied.   
  
"Fine with me, what do you want me to order to drink?" he asked.  
  
"Oh just Coke I suppose, or we could get a large something and split  
it," she hinted.  
  
"I like your thinking," Gordo smiled, "We can share a large Coke."  
The 2 teens had a good lunch and decided they were too full from all   
that pizza to get some kind of dessert. Lizzie wanted to go look at  
some clothes, but Gordo wanted to look at the shoe store since his  
sneakers were falling apart. They decided to just see the beach shop   
for now. Everything was really high-priced, so they left. They then  
came to a music box store. They walked in, and Lizzie started to admire a cute dog one that played "Walk With The Animals". It was almost $40, so she didn't want to get it.

"Hey Liz, you like that don't you?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yes I do, it's so cute!" she said.  
  
"I'll buy it for you," he said. Lizzie was shocked. Gordo never offered  
to buy her anything.   
  
"Oh Gordo, that's so sweet of you, but's that's pretty pricey, you don't  
have to do that for me," she said.  
  
"No no, I want to," he said.  
  
"Ok, thanks Gordo," she kissed him briefly.   
  
"Thanks, you know, I was wondering when you were going to do that," he joked.  
  
"You should have just asked, I would have kissed you a long time ago," Lizzie said back.  
  
He just laughed and reached for his wallet to get the cash to buy the  
music box. He then walked over to the counter, paid for it, and had them wrap it up so it wouldn't break. They walked hand in hand and headed to the shoe store. Lizzie decided that it couldn't be too bad, especially since she could always use more shoes. Boy, was it her lucky day. They were having a buy one, get one half off, and if you bought the half off too, you got another pair free. She took the opportunity and left the store with 3 new pair of shoes for under $30. Unfortunately, Gordo didn't have as much luck, and found nothing. The next store they came to was the Gap, so they went in there and looked around. Gordo found himself a nice, dark blue shirt for $7.99 and decided to get it.   
  
"That looks really nice on you," Lizzie complimented when he came out of the dressing room where he had tried it on.   
  
"Thanks, with this good deal, I think I'll get the red one too," he   
said. Lizzie saw a cute pair of jeans and had to try them on. They fit  
great, so she bought them. It was now 3:50pm and they had to meet Jo by the fountain in 10 minutes. Gordo and Lizzie bought their stuff  
and headed over to the fountain. After they met up with Jo, she took   
them to Gordo's house because Lizzie was going to help with more  
packing.   
  
(A/N: PLEASE leave me a review. Oh, I am working on a new story, about  
  
an interesting trip to the Grand Canyon. I haven't put it on FF.net yet,  
  
but probably will soon. Look for it!)


	17. An Author's Note and An Ending

(A/N:Ok, I'm sorry everyone, but it's time the story has come to an end. I just don't get hardly anymore reviews anymore, plus I want to start working on some more stories. Someday, there may be a sequel to this, but not right now. This is just a little ending thingy since the last chapter didn't have a good "ending point". Thanks so much again to those who did leave me some reviews!)

As Lizzie helped Gordo pack up some more stuff, thoughts were whirrling in her mind, knowing how awesome it would be to have Gordo so close to her. She also knew that day that Gordo and her would spend the rest of their lives together. It was just right, you know? Him and her were so perfect for each other. Why not? 


End file.
